


Knock Knock (Let the Devil in)

by JadeTaran



Category: British Actor RPF, Eminem (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting to Know Each Other, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTaran/pseuds/JadeTaran
Summary: Tom’s like the last person Marshall thought he’d befriend with.(What the hell was I thinking lol. No regrets writing this tho.)





	1. Chapter 1

When Tom’s assistant told him that they’d successfully get Eminem on their soundtrack, Tom thought she’d won the lottery. She was practically buzzing with excitement, eyes shining and jumping around like a teenager. He said nonchalantly, “I heard he’s good. But I thought you’d be used to meeting celebrities now, no?”

She gestured with her hands wildly, “He’s not just good. He’s like the best. The God in the game.”

Tom rolled his eyes, “You’re exaggerating.”

“Am not. Wait till you listen to him.”

He shrugged, not giving much thoughts about it. He’s never been a fan of Hip Hop, he’s more of a Rock and Roll guy. 

Some weeks later, his assistant made him sit down and listen to the sample of venom right after they received it. As the song finished, Tom found himself eyes wide and mouth opened, “Wow. Just… wow.”

She looked smugger than ever, “Told you.”

After he got home that day, he listened to every Eminem song he could find on the internet, mixtapes, albums, singles, features, everything. And then he went on to order all the albums, not even batting an eye on the prices. 

Fuck. He’s a stan now.

The first time they met in person, it was during a business meeting about the promotions. It was boring as hell, and they didn’t talk at all except when Eminem entered the room, he nodded at him in the middle of shaking everyone’s hands. 

When the meeting finally ended, Tom walked up to Eminem and said, “Hi.”

Bravo. He couldn’t believe how lame he sounded.

Eminem turned to look at him, deadpanned, “Hi yourself.”

Before Tom could say anything else, one of the staffs came up and gave something to Eminem, asking him to sign. Tom stared at him and said after the staff walked away blissfully, “You’re left handed.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No. Just. Even the smallest thing about you is special.”

Eminem’s poker face twisted just a little bit, “That, is such a bad pick up line.”

He really didn’t aim for a pick-up line, and before he knew it he said, “And you know I’ve always spoke the truth.”

Eminem looked surprised at his slip up for half a second. Tom blamed it on listening to his songs nonstop for the past few days. Then the smallest smile appeared on Eminem’s lips, “So you listen to kamikaze.”

Tom tried his best to hide the fact that the album had become his latest workout playlist, “I. It’s… on top of the chart. And recommended on iTunes. It’s good. I mean, really good.”

Eminem stared at him for a moment, “I’ll see you around, Hardy.”

Next day morning when Tom went out to pick up the newspaper, he found a signed piece of Kamikaze along with his mails. It simply said

For T  
M

Tom’s thumb touched the handwriting as he imagined Eminem writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you guys should check out Em's Venom song  
> It's hella good!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos!!

The next time they saw each other, it’s the day of the launch of the international trailer. They were in Los Angeles, everyone wearing suits and dresses to walk the red carpet. Of course, everyone except Eminem. 

He’s wearing black sweater and jeans, a cap on his head and a pair of red sneakers. Tom tried not to stare too much, but he really thought it made him stand out. 

They posed for photos, camera lights flashing so much that Tom could barely keep his eyes open. He felt like he’d had enough, he just wanted to escape here already. He didn’t think much before he leaned into the person closest to him, which happened to be Eminem, and whispered, “Let’s get outta here and have a drink.”

He didn’t expect Eminem to drag him away right after the shoot, skilfully darting away from any interviewers trying to stop them in their way. He guessed Eminem might just be as desperate as him to get out of there then. They got into a cab, and Eminem mumbled what Tom thought would be a bar name. As the car started driving, silence stretched out.

Tom said, mostly just to break the awkward silence, “Thank you for the CD.”

Eminem looked out of the window at his side, “No prob.”

Luckily the car stopped a minute later and Tom didn’t need to think of anything else to say. Apparently Eminem wasn’t much of a guy of conversation. 

The bar’s small and quiet. It’s still early at night so there weren’t many customers. As they approached the bar table, Tom asked for a beer and saw Eminem’s raised eyebrow. The rapper ordered the same, and he answered Tom’s curious look as the bartender walked away to prepare their drinks, “Thought you’d have something stronger, you know. Like scotch or what.” Because Tom seemed like that kind of guy.

Tom took both of their drinks and began walking towards to the corner booth, “Uh. Drinking problem when I was a kid. Better avoid the real stuff.”

Eminem nodded. He wanted to say he understood, with his own years of fighting against drugs, but he thought it’d be awkward as they weren’t that close. So he kept his silence as he slipped into the seat opposite him. 

Tom asked, “Have you read the script of Venom?”

“I skimmed through it to get the idea for the song. Didn’t read the whole thing, too many words.”

Tom laughed, “You’re one to talk when you read dictionary.”

Eminem hid his smile behind the cup as he drank, “You got me.”

“You should watch the movie though. It’s really good, otherwise I’d never agree to star in a superhero movie.”

“So you think the Dark Knight Rises was good?”

Tom raised one of his eyebrows, “You watched Batman?”

Eminem looked away, “I had to keep up with the movie references.”

Tom smiled, “Of course you did.”

“I’ll admit, Ledger was good.”

“He was. What about me?”

“You were okay.”

“Just okay?”

Eminem deadpanned, “Don’t push it.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed easily, not taking the least offense of it, “Guess I’ll have to work for it then.”

“I’ll see if you improve in Venom. But the movie’s not out two months later so…”

“I can arrange something for you.” Tom put down his cup, “Like a private screening.”

“You sure? You didn’t sign some death threatening confidential agreement with Marvel?”

“That’s for the newbies. And I’m the one and only Tom Hardy. So.” He took out his phone and shoved it into Eminem’s hand, “I’ll text you the details.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went on a movie date. (Not that either of them notice)

Though Tom said it would be a private screening, Eminem thought there’d at least be a dozen of people, like a VIP premier for the casts’ friends and family. But no, there was no one else except him and Tom in the dark movie theatre. Tom took in his mild surprise (he found himself getting better at reading Eminem’s poker face) and said, “Thought you didn’t like the crowd?”

“I don’t.” Eminem answered simply, just a tiny bit impressed that Tom knew him that well merely from their only two encounters, “Except when I’m rapping.”

“Of course you’re.” Tom smiled, gesturing to the empty room, “After you.”

They sat in the middle of the theatre as the film began. Eminem soon found himself fascinated, but then he heard someone snoring softly. He turned and found the actor fast asleep in his seat.

A big goofy smile broke on Eminem’s face. Luckily the only one in the dark to see his rare expression was not awake.

His own song venom played as the film ended and credits started to roll. Eminem looked at Tom at his side, waiting patiently for him to wake. But no, until everything’d ended and the lights turned on, he’s still not moving. Eminem hesitated for a moment before he shook him slightly to wake him. The British woke with bleary eyes, stretching his arms high above his head, “What, it’s over?”

Eminem pressed his lips together, trying his best to hide the smile, “I can’t believe you sleep through your own movie.”

“When you spend months to film it, you could remember every line. Besides, my body’s still at London time.”

Eminem hummed in response. Tom stood up and held out his hand to him, “Come on let’s grab something to eat, I’m starving.”

Eminem glared at the hand before he stood up on his own, walking away and grumbling lowly, “I’m not a fucking bitch.”

Tom shrugged, catching up with him in several strides.

 

They went into the first diner they found on the street. Eminem was skimming through the menu when Tom asked, “What’d you think of the movie?”

Eminem chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, “I like your British accent better.”

Still no comment on his acting. But Tom’s happy to take what he got and smiled cheekily, “I’ve been told my accent’s sexy. Such a pity I always have to play American.” Then he decided to give into the urge, “Order for both of us, would you? I’m gonna smoke outside for a bit.”

Eminem nodded. He flipped through the menu for a minute before he felt eyes on him. He looked up and caught Tom staring at him through the window. The actor winked at him shamelessly before he turned back, left hand in his jeans pocket and holding the cigarette with the right one. Eminem stared at his broad shoulders for a moment, then waved the waiter over to order.

He was just half way through his order when the skinny kid waiter interrupted him, “Oh my god you’re Eminem? Can I have a picture with you?” The rapper’s face darkened and before he could say anything, the kid fished out his phone and was already posing for the selfie. Just when Eminem was about to protest, someone said behind their back, “Sorry, would you mind?”

The kid turned around to face none other than the Tom Hardy, “Mind what?”

“Bear with me for a second.” Tom walked up to him way too close the waiter had no choice but to look up at him, “But that’s the British way to tell you to fuck off, son.”

They stared at each other for a second, before the kid walked away with a huff.

Tom said before Eminem could even recover from what just happened, because he knew the rapper didn’t like it when people defend him, “So what did you order?”

“Fish and chips. And tea.”

“I thought you Americans only drink coke and crappy coffee?”

“Those are for you, Arthur*. I haven’t ordered my share before you flipped him off.”

Tom said, chuckling, “We could share then.”

As they waited for the food, Eminem turned and saw the cigarette butt Tom threw on the street through the window. It’s not even half finished yet.

“So.” Fuck. This is awkward already before he said it. He took out a Blue-ray DVD of The Dark Knight Rises and shoved it in front of him on the table, “Write something on it. It’s for Hailie.”

Tom didn’t even bother hiding his teasing smile, “You watch Batman with your daughter?”

Eminem looked everywhere but his eyes. And he refused to respond anything to that. 

Tom shook his head fondly at his stubbornness, “You’re a great dad, Em.”

He signed and wrote “For Hailie, the luckiest girl on Earth”.

They were waiting for a cab out on the street after the meal when Eminem shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and said, “You’re going back to London, right?”

“Yeah, first flight in the morning tomorrow. I’m seriously considering to fire my agent.”

Eminem snorted at that, making an effort to hold back his laugh.

When the cab arrived, Tom pulled him into a half hug, “I’ll see you around, okay? Take care.”

Eminem stiffed in his arms, not used to the intimacy, but he allowed the gesture anyway. They both knew that the next time they see each other could be years later, it’s just how it is in the showbiz. Everyone’s super busy and they meet new people every single day.

Tom let him take the cab first, saying that he’d wait for the next one because they headed for the opposite direction. Eminem accepted it without a word as he started to doubt that Tom’s treating him like a woman. He probably treats everyone like this, and it’s likely to have something to do with his upbringing (and being British, for that matter). 

As the car started driving, Eminem had a sudden urge to look back. He didn’t give in to the thought though, because he’s Eminem. It’s just how he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *King Arthur or Arthur Shelby, both British warriors. I do believe Em speak with reference in real life lol


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t hear from each other until months later. Not that Eminem’d completely forgotten about Tom, he just got so into the production of his concerts that he basically spared no mind on anyone that was irrelevant to the shows (except Hailie, of course).

It was Tom who texted him that night, attached with a photo of a ticket to his London show:  
Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!!

Eminem stared at the picture for a moment. He didn’t reply to it, he just went on to make a call to his manager.

Next day morning Tom woke up to an email informing him that his ticket to the Eminem show had been upgraded to VIP, meaning that his seat was first row now and he could visit the back stage after the show.

If he jumped on his bed and shrieked like a bitch no one had to know.

He texted Eminem a big thank you with many emojis and exclamation marks. Hours later he still found no reply.

Typical Eminem. Tom smiled to himself as he thought.

The show ran by smoothly, much to Eminem’s liking. He’s still panting when he went back stage after the last song, adrenaline pumping his veins. 

Fuck. He’s old now.

Everyone cheered once they saw him. He clapped everyone’s hand and patted everyone’s back, because it’s what you do. Everyone congratulated him on the successful show, another full house tonight. Then he saw Tom standing there talking to 50cent, the two laughing together.

Tom’s wearing an ugly yellow T-shirt. Eminem didn’t know how he managed to look good in that. But he did.

Eminem said, as a way to greet, “Since when you and fifty become bestie?”

Tom made a face at him, “Can you not rhyme when we talk?”

Eminem blinked, “I didn’t mean to.”

Tom laughed at that, “Of course you didn’t. Silly me.”

Eminem ducked his head, feeling remotely embarrassed.

“That was such a good show. I saw you on the stage rapping like,” Tom pretended to hold a microphone with his left hand and gestured with the right one and started to rap several lines.

After watching him on a screen, Eminem really shouldn’t be surprised by his acting. But he somehow found it amazing that someone’s impersonating himself that well. He got the accent and hand gesture perfect, even though his rapping’s just a tiny bit off the beat. 

Still, he pretended to be offended, “I don’t sound like that.”

50cent was laughing hysterically beside them, “Yes you do, you fucking do.”

When his laughter finally died down, he put an arm around Eminem’s shoulder and pulled him close, “Man let’s go celebrate, Dre said you skipped dinner before the show. You ain’t going home before you inhale like three meals.”

In between everyone’s ideas of celebrating, Tom disappeared before Eminem could even notice. He felt his heart sank just a little as he didn’t get to say goodbye. He didn’t know when they’d see each other again.

The London show was the last show in the UK. Eminem continued his tour in Europe, flying over to Berlin the next day. When he’s about to head up on the stage, he found everyone fussing around a gift basket. He didn’t think too much of it, because it happened quite often, rather it’s from fans or from other singers he may or may not heard of.

When he went back stage after the show, he saw what’s remaining in the basket and asked, “Why is it still here?” He always let his team take everything they want so it should’ve been empty by now. 50cent walked by and said, “It’s really too big man. Everyone’s like full to death but we still can’t finish it. You go ahead and have some for once, okay?”

Eminem stared at the can of beans and a bunch of grapes in the basket. He was chewing on the fruit when he saw a little note in the bottom of it. It said, in handwriting so ugly that it took him some time to figure it out,

Don’t starve yourself to death, *Gandhi;)  
Tom

Eminem fished out his phone and texted him, “I hate beans.”

He didn’t get a reply like usual. But next day when he was in Hamburg for another show, he saw a huge gift basket filled entirely with cans of beans. His poker face twitched in disgust and he texted Tom right after he saw it, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t, darling;)”

The next time he saw the basket it was almost empty. There was a box of chocolate and a bottle of red wine that he hadn’t seen before. His assistant answered his curious stare, “It’s hidden in the middle of the pile of canned beans.”

Eminem didn’t say anything. He looked around, everybody seemed to be busy with their own business. He took the wine and chocolate and walked to his own car to put them into the trunk.

Tom’s gift baskets kept him company throughout the rest of his European tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a reference to the Venom song lyric “Slim be a combination of actual kamikaze and Gandhi” 
> 
> PS In real life Tom indeed went to Eminem’s London show and wore a yellow T-shirt. You can see the pic 50cent post on his Instagram.


	5. Chapter 5

Eminem hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should call Tom or just text him. Then he cursed internally for acting like a teenage girl and just opened the messenger app and typed “Yo. Heard you’re in LA. My team wants you in the MV of Venom. You up for it?”

Several minutes later Tom replied, “Always:) just contact my man”.

A few days later Eminem’s manager told him that Tom was not charging them anything for the music video. He texted him, “you can make a discount at least charge something dumbass”.

Tom didn’t reply him, and the next day Eminem heard that he’s charging them one dollar.

He texted him, “Dork.”

He didn’t get a reply again.

When they met at the shooting of the music video, they shook hands and patted each other’s back. It was awkward, at least for Eminem, because they hadn’t seen each other for months and now he didn’t know what to talk to him. 

They were already in position, just waiting for the camera to roll when Eminem couldn’t bare anymore and rubbed at his face as he muttered, “God I hate make up. It makes my face feel scruffy.”

Tom stared at him at his side. He said, voice calm as if it’s obvious, “Then don’t wear it. You’re not an actor like me. You don’t need no make-up.”

Eminem stared back at him as the words sank in. Then he said, “You’re right. I’m gonna wash this off.” 

When he got back he felt so much better. He offered Tom a small smile as he went back to his position.

The camera started to roll. Tom felt incredibly disappointed that the smile disappeared once it started recording.

And of course, both of their teams thought that Tom charging Eminem one dollar for the music video was good materials for public relations. They decided to let words get around and tabloid reporters and talk show hosts started to ask about it. Eminem avoided questions that were irrelevant to his music, as usual, and let Tom handle all the answering. 

Then one day, Hailie texted him:  
I didn’t know you and Tom Hardy are friends!! I thought you two just work together

Eminem stared at the message for a moment. He guessed he could say that they were friends now. He typed “Yeah we hang out a couple of times”. 

Hailie’s reply was immediate, “I always know I have the coolest dad on earth!!”

Eminem smiled at that.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is getting crazy. That Spidey kid just tweeted me to say thank you.”

Tom just finished a whole day of filming when he received the text from Eminem. All he wanted was a hot shower and sleep for at least ten hours. He stared at his phone, wondering if lack of sleep could make people stupid because he couldn’t understand what he’s saying.

Still, he managed to text back a confused “what do you mean?” with eyes barely open before he went into the shower. 

When he got out he found four texts from Eminem in a row, which surprised him a bit because he’s not a man of many words even on the phone. 

“You’d look up to me like Tom H marvel the Duke of Sussex”  
“Holland just tweeted me and said what an honour to be mentioned by rap god best day of my life blah blah blah”  
“Jesus I don’t even know his name before my PR team asked if I’ve anything to do with him”  
“You know I meant you right”

Tom chuckled at himself as he replied, “Why, I thought you meant Hiddleston”

“No shit y’all marvel boys are Tom H and brits”

“Glad I’m the one that got chosen then;) Next time just be more specific hehe”

A few weeks later, Eminem spit freestyle on a radio with a line “he look beauty but actually a beast like Ed Hardy act (Ed) Brock”. The line broke the internet, and Tom was surprised to say the least. He texted Eminem once he heard the song, “How do you know my first name’s Edward??”

“theres a thing called google”

Tom was about to send the reply “you googled me??” when he received another text from Eminem that said “not that I did”.

Tom smirked and deleted his text and sent a new one, “Of course you didn’t. God just knows things, right?”

“Shut up.”

Tom threw his head back as he laughed, ignoring the curious stare from his colleagues by his side. Talking to Eminem was fun, sue him.

Some days passed before Tom heard from him again. He was enjoying a late breakfast with his friends when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He blinked several times at the screen as he thought he saw the caller ID wrong, Eminem never called him.

“What do you think of it?” was the first thing he said when Tom finally answered the call. He started rapping the lines he got stuck at right after that. When he finished he remained silent, waiting for Tom’s feedback expectantly. 

But Tom just chuckled and said, “Well, hello to you too. You didn’t make an international call just to ask me about your rap, did you?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with that?”

Tom laughed at his genuinely confused tone, “Nothing, I’m just surprised. I’m sure there are loads of people that are more capable of answering that for you.”

“Everything I spit they’ll just say it’s fucking great.”

Tom sighed, “I don’t know, Em. I know nothing about Hip Hop. Hell, I’m not even in the music industry. I can’t give you anything useful.”

“Exactly. I need someone outside of the industry to tell me how it sounds in the public’s ear. It’s the people that buy the albums, not the reviewers or whatever the fuck they call themselves these days.”

Tom’s silent for a second, considering, eventually he said, “Alright, spit that again.”

After Eminem did just that, Tom said after a moment of consideration, tone serious, “I don’t know, the super fast rap ain’t my thing. I like it when there’s the sudden change of flow, you know, when it surprises you.”

Eminem didn’t say anything for a while, so Tom started to worry and babbled, “You know what, forget about it, it’s goddamn stupid. I was just saying things, I don’t mean to ––”

“No shit. That’s exactly what’s wrong with the verse. I need to work on it right away––”

“Wait! You’re still in your studio?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Bloody hell, Em. What time is it there?” Tom took a look at his watch, wondering what’s the time zone difference between London and Michigan.

“No idea. Why are you asking this?”

“It’s like three AM in the US, right? Go to sleep, Jesus!”

“No I need to finish it first––”

“Don’t make me call Dr Dre.”

Eminem swallowed his protest at that. After a moment of silence he grumbled, “You don’t even have his number.”

“I don’t. But I do have fifty cent’s number, and I’m sure he has Dre’s. And if that’s not enough, I think he has Hailie’s.”

“You’re a fucking terrorist.”

“Am not. Now go to sleep before I wake up your precious daughter and have her drag you to bed.”

Eminem huffed, “Fine. I’m going to sleep.”

“Damn right you are. Sleep tight, Em.”

Eminem made a sound of acknowledgement before he hung up.

Still, he wrote some notes on all the things he needed to work on before he crashed on the couch in his studio. He fell asleep soon after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm back!! sorry it's been a busy while and I really struggle at making up the lyrics lol  
> There's not many who dares to threaten Em but apparently Tom's one of them;) PS his full name's actually Edward Thomas Hardy


End file.
